


Dr. Wells and Dr. Wells

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Harrison & Caitlin's first wedding dance together!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dr. Wells and Dr. Wells

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harrison & Caitlin's first wedding dance together!

When the doors of the reception hall swung open to reveal the second guest of honor that night, everyone present there fell silent as they all watched the scene unfolding in front of them. Harrison had been in deep conversation with Barry, but as soon as he saw  _her_ standing at the threshold, time just seemed to freeze and everything else was forgotten. She looked gorgeous in her white gown with a long train flowing behind and the veil pinned back on a tiara, and Harrison couldn't help but gaze at the sight in front of him in awe as he studied every inch of her; she radiated beauty as she always had when he thought about her and tonight was the most important day of their lives - after everything that they had been through, here he was staring at his lovely wife - Caitlin.

_"God, she is beautiful."_ Harrison couldn't believe that she had chosen to love him, but the wedding ceremony earlier this afternoon had proved it was very real and true.

Meeting his gaze, Caitlin smiled and blushed, knowing that Harrison wasn't about to stop looking in her direction but she was used to it; whenever he did, she felt that everything around them would disappear as if it was just the two of them and he made her feel special, cherished, loved. They had finally found their way to each other and even as Harrison walked over to her, holding out his arm which she linked through hers, this was just the beginning of their new life together. Once the happy couple had reached the center of the room, all the guests clapped and cheered because it was time for their first dance as husband and wife. A slow song began to play as Harrison took Caitlin's hands in his, smiling all the while as they began to sway in sync.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look, Dr. Wells?" Harrison commented as he purposely used Caitlin's new name for the first time since they'd exchanged their vows.

"Yes, many times actually,  _Dr. Wells_ . Don't stop on my account though." Caitlin replied with a playful smile as she rested her head against his chest; Harrison calling her by this new surname was just perfect, she loved being Dr. Caitlin Wells and would always love the sound of it.

"I don't plan to, because you will always look beautiful to me, Caitlin." He said to her as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead; knowing that the others were watching them have this dance together, Harrison was happy to have the company of friends and family alike, all of them gathered here today to celebrate their wedding.

"And you look very handsome Harry, especially in a tuxedo." Grinning at her husband, she felt the joy of being here in this moment fill her heart and sighed in content, knowing that she would never want this night to end.

By then, the first song had ended and another one had started up, this was the signal for all other couples to join them on the dance floor. Oliver and Felicity took their place next to the bride and groom, Diggle and his wife, Lyla soon followed; behind them came Roy and Thea, Cisco and his date from CCPD, and last to join in was Barry and Iris. As the party went on, Harrison switched partners to dance with Felicity and Iris while Caitlin got a chance to dance with Barry, Cisco and even Joe! Later that night when all the singing and dancing and dinner was finishing up, Harrison and Caitlin took the opportunity to share one last dance before they had to leave for their honeymoon; they were due to spend three long weeks in Italy which was specially arranged for them by Oliver and Barry as a wedding gift.

Holding the woman he loved in his arms, Harrison sighed in content as he closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head; they had managed to spend the last 24 hours before the wedding without any work-related catastrophes and meta-human attacks which was something new but a welcome relief for everyone. And even though things would remain the same once they both returned back to Central City in a few weeks, he couldn't be happier to know that Caitlin would be by his side for now and for always; she was his and he was hers. Forever.

 


End file.
